1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to artifical trees and, more particularly, to an electrically illuminated artifical holiday tree wherein the electrical connections are internally disposed within the tree to allow for ease in assembly and maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrically illuminated artificial trees have been well known for a long period of time and have particularly enjoined great popularity in use over the Christmas holidays in most of the developed countries throughout the western hemisphere. Normally, a person wishing to decorate and illuminate such a tree must externally place a string, or strings, of colored lights throughout the branches of the tree in order to adequately illuminate the many branches thereof. Because of the cost of manufacture, and the length of the wires which connect the numerous colored lights, such holiday lighting is often exceedingly expensive and somewhat cumbersome to effectively use in decorating the tree. Further, such external lighting has been known to cause household fires and provide a potentially dangerous environment, especially where the string of lights has been used over a number of years causing the wearing of the insulation which covers the wires thereby exposing the wires, and electrical currents contained therein, to the artificial branches of the tree, as well as other flammable materials.
Recent developments in this field of art have attempted to provide Christmas trees with a relatively safe wiring configuration for the lamps disposed thereon. Representative of these well-known trees are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,118,617; 3,206,593; 3,296,430; 3,571,586; and 3,617,732. None of these configurations, however, provide a holiday type tree which effectively has a plurality of illuxinated lamps intersperse throughout the numerous branches thereof.